


Cold Brew at Five O'Clock?

by intergalxtic



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, of some sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: Jemilla works at her local coffee shop, Zazzalil comes in every day.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer), Keeri & Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931653
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Cold Brew at Five O'Clock?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starship_ranger_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_ranger_bug/gifts).



“Look Sir, If you’re not going to ask for it to be re-done, I suggest you take your drink and leave.” Jemilla suggests calmly. A man had come barging back to the counter, demanding his drink be redone. He had hurled insults at poor Tiblyn, until Jemilla came and intervened. She is sick of these entitled assholes coming and tormenting her co-workers, every day. You would think they get tired of it, but no.

“Whatever,” The man mumbles, sneering at the two baristas. It’s days like these that inch her closer to quitting her job, but she needs the money. 

“Thank god,” She sighs, turning to face Tiblyn, whose eyes are glassy with tears. “Go take a break in the back, I’ll mind the till until Emberly gets here for her shift.”

“Okay,” Tiblyn shakily nods, backing through the door. Schwoopsie already called in sick, so she’s alone now, much to her discomfort.

“You’re the best!” Jemilla calls out before she disappears, then whips around to the cash register, ready for the next customer.

It’s a couple hours after lunch, so the shop is relatively empty, minus the few regulars that come in every day, presumably after class. Jemilla knows their faces and orders by heart, but she rarely works the till, so their names are a little blurry. Blurry meaning not there at all. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Jemilla asks the first woman. Blonde, a similar height to herself. 

“Can I please get a large hibiscus tea?” She says, bouncing slightly. 

“Of course, what’s your name for the order?” Jemilla pulls out the cup and a pen, sloppily writing out the order.

“Uh, Keeri. Zazz? Your turn.” Keeri nudges the other woman, who looks up from her phone. She has big, brown eyes, pretty tanned skin and a slight smile. Beautiful.

“Can I get a regular iced chocolate?” She asks, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Name?”

“Zazzalil,”

“Nice name,” Jemilla remarks before she can stop herself, flushing red in embarrassment.

“Thanks, my mum gave it to me,” Zazzalil smirks, glancing to Keeri for approval, who just grins. Jemilla rolls her eyes, putting a smiley face next to the name. 

“That comes to eight dollars and fifty cents. Are you paying together or separately?” Jemilla places the cup down next to Keeris, typing the orders into the register.

“Together, you can get it next time.” Zazzalil offers, butting in over Keeri. Jemilla takes the card, the stares burning her cheeks. It would be less awkward if there were more people in the shop, she tells herself. 

“They’ll be ready soon,” She smiles, handing it back and retrieving the ingredients for the drinks. She glances up to see the pair setting up their computers and pulling out notebooks, no work seems to be getting done however. She wonders what work they are doing, what their majors are. 

Keeri occasionally comes in with exercise clothes and a duffel bag, so she presumes some kind of sport, maybe a dancer? Some days she wears headphones and marks along to music so loud Jemilla can hear it from the counter. On these days Zazzalil lets Keeri know, and she would turn her music down sheepishly.

Zazzalil is harder to figure out. She spends a lot of time on her computer, Jemilla isn’t sure how much is actually schoolwork. She seems like a smart person, not to mention extremely buff. Perhaps she will ask one day.

Soon the drinks are done and Jemilla has nothing else to do, she watches them as they futz around. Gossiping, laughing at the screen, threatening to throw items at each other. She knows it’s not kind to stare, but that Zazzalil makes it hard not to.

The rest of the day is boring once they leave. Emberly comes to her shift, and leaves in a hurry when it is over. Jemilla doesn’t blame her at all, she wishes she could have done the same. Instead, she is stuck closing the shop. Fortunately cleaning is something that Jemilla somewhat enjoys, so it’s only half-terrible. Crumbs and eat-in coffee cups are scattered all over the tables, Jemilla sighs. This may take awhile.

She stacks the chairs onto the tables so she can sweep underneath them, when she gets to where Zazzalil sat, she realises she felt her notebook. _She’ll be back tomorrow, it’ll be fine._ She places it in the back, switching the light off after. Before she’s completely done she opens the fridge and pulls out a cold brew, she’s going to need it for her studies tonight, shoving a few coins into the cash register. 

Right as she is about to lock the door, she hears footsteps and a frantic “fuck” coming from behind her. Turning around, her heart skips a beat when she sees it’s Zazzalil.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” She splutters, wiping her forehead. “I left my book inside. Wait, cold brew at five o’clock?” 

Jemilla laughs. “I know. I moved it, no one can steal it overnight or in the morning,” she reassures, Zazzalil still looks distressed. At the book or the coffee?

“I have a test tomorrow, I really need those notes,” She pleads, she looks so cute, how could Jemilla say no?

“Okay, we have to be quick though.” Jemilla pushes the door open, skipping into the back to fetch the book. Zazzalil follows her inside, staying outside the counter. 

She swiftly returns with the book, seeing that Zazzalil has whipped out a pen, and is writing down something on a stray receipt. 

“Well, here you go,” Jemilla smiles, strumming her fingers on the bench. 

“Thank you so much, you’re the best.” Zazzalil holds the book by her side.

“What’s your major?” She asks as she starts strolling out of the shop (for real this time).

“Engineering.” She replies, staring at the rolled-up receipt, then holding it out for Jemilla. “This is for you. Call me and we can arrange something.”

And with a wink, she’s gone.

Jemilla unrolls the tiny paper, reading the numbers scrawled on. A phone number. She beams at it, seizing her phone from her bag and opening her messages to shoot her a text.

**[Jemilla]:** Hi! It’s the barista from the coffee shop (Jemilla if you didn’t know). So. Plans?

Zazzalil responds straight away.

**[Zazzalil]:** a movie perhaps?? keeri said the one thats showing now is pretty good

She should have known she isn’t a grammar user.

**[Jemilla]:** I’ll book us in. How is saturday?

**[Zazzalil]:** saturdays great

 **[Zazzalil]:** it’s a date btw ;)

Jemilla couldn’t stop grinning the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> ellie, i'm sorry this took so long to write!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.
> 
> :)


End file.
